The Christmas Tree Express
The Christmas Tree Express is the twentieth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot It is Christmas on the Island of Sodor. Thomas, Toby, and Rheneas are shunting in the Blue Mountain Quarry. Thomas says he is going to pick up a Christmas tree that the Logging Locos have brought from Misty Island. Rheneas says they do not have a tree and Toby comments that it would not be Christmas without one. Rheneas wants to go to Misty Island to find a tree for his friends, but Thomas is too busy and Toby says that Misty Island is strange and scary. Thomas says this is nonsense so Toby agrees to take Rheneas. When they arrive at the Search and Rescue Centre, Toby and Rheneas meet the Logging Locos, who tell them that there will be plenty of trees on Misty Island. When Toby and Rheneas reach Misty Island, Toby says he wants to chuff slowly and carefully, but Rheneas tells him to go fast. Toby chuffs quickly to the Hollow Tree Tunnel. He does not want to chuff forward, but Rheneas tells him to chuff faster and faster. Toby decides that if he closes his eyes, it would not be as scary. He goes fast and they pass some Christmas trees. Rheneas tells Toby to stop, but Toby does not want to; he is too scared. Next Toby and Rheneas come up to the Shake Shake Bridge. Toby is scared and does not want to cross, so he closes his eyes and races over the Shake Shake Bridge. They race around Misty Island and pass more Christmas trees. Rheneas tells Toby to stop, but he does not; he is too scared. Then the mist comes down. Toby stops because he is scared. Rheneas tells Toby to go fast, but Toby cannot as he is too frightened. Rheneas is worried that his friends will wake up and still not have a tree. Toby explains that he finds going fast scary and would prefer to go slowly. Rheneas agrees and, with the help of the Logging Locos, the engines go slowly and carefully and find a perfect tree. Toby realises that when he is not going fast, Misty Island is not scary after all and he keeps his eyes open the entire time. Rheneas and Toby return to the Blue Mountain Quarry. The engines there are all amazed and agree it is a wonderful Christmas surprise. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Peter Sam (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Victor (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Salty (mentioned) Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Blue Mountain Quarry * Blondin Bridge * Misty Island * Town Square * Hollow Tree Tunnel * Shake Shake Bridge * Misty Island Seashore Trivia * Most British television listings give this episode the title The Christmas Express. * In the UK Version, "Christmas Holidays" is used, while in the US version "Winter Holidays" is used. * This is the last episode to be narrated by Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon and the last to be animated by Nitrogen Studios. * The German title is "The Christmas Tree Search". Goofs * Toby has been to Misty Island before. * A brakevan should have been added to Toby's train. * How did Rheneas get onto the flatbed if everyone at the quarry was asleep? * It was very dangerous for Rheneas' driver to remain in his cab throughout the trip on the flatbed. Gallery File:TheChristmasTreeExpresstitlecard.png|Title card File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue645)1.gif File:TheChristmasExpress2.png File:ChristmasTreeExpress3.png File:ChristmasTreeExpress4.png File:ChristmasTreeExpress5.png|Owen and Rheneas File:ChristmasTreeExpress6.png File:ChristmasTreeExpress7.png File:ChristmasTreeExpress8.png|Skarloey, Rusty, and Peter Sam File:ChristmasTreeExpress9.png|Thomas File:ChristmasTreeExpress10.png|Rheneas and Toby File:ChristmasTreeExpress11.png File:ChristmasTreeExpress12.png|Toby File:TheChristmasTreeExpress13.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress14.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress15.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress16.png|Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand File:TheChristmasTreeExpress17.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress18.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress19.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress20.png|Rheneas File:TheChristmasTreeExpress21.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress22.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress23.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress24.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress25.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress26.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress27.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress28.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress29.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress30.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress31.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress32.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress33.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress34.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress35.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress36.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress37.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress38.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress39.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress40.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress41.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress42.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress43.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress44.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress45.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress46.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress47.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress48.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress49.png|Ferdinand File:TheChristmasTreeExpress50.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress51.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress52.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress53.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress54.png|Skarloey File:TheChristmasTreeExpress55.png Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Episodes